Culpa do Destino
by Yin Lua
Summary: Naruto era sozinho, não possuía ninguém para cuidar de si ou para amá-lo. Aprendeu a viver da forma a qual era obrigado, morava sozinho, fazia compras sozinho, cuidava de si mesmo. No entanto, no momento em que um shinobi desmaia em frente a sua casa, ele ganha alguém especial em sua vida. KakaNaru, One-short, Shounen-ai.


**Etto... Para quem não me conhece (mais de 99,9% do site), sou a Lu-chan! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

**Essa one eu fiz graças a um desafio que propus à Paula, uma amiga. Fizemos uma troca de tema, estipulamos um mínimo de palavras e um casal obrigatório (e yaoi). Meu tema foi 'estupro'. Linda ela, não? Então, fiz uma one jogada em cima desse terrível acontecimento, embora não seja explícito na fic. E ah, adivinhem o limite mínimo de palavras 3.000! É, e eu fiz uma com 11.000... Mereço presentes de natal, né? ù.u**

**Continuando...**

**Dedico essa fic à minha ursinho (é, ursinhO mesmo), que acompanhou todo o decorrer da fic e foi opinando. Ah, ela tá com uma TPM terrível, e foi isso que me fez fazer uma capa e postar a one - além do que eu, sem a intenção, ignorei suas amorosas mensagens... É, qualquer coisa, eu deixo meus amados mangás para a ursinho e para Bianca, meu notebook para minha mãe, meus livros para João e... Só.**

**Vou deixar vocês lerem ...**

**PS: Lengenda de 'quebra' de cenas:**

**-***- - Passou-se muito tempo, vai tê-lo indicando em baixo. (Exemplo: -***-**  
**Três anos depois...)**

**-x- - Passou-se pouco tempo, minutos ou horas. Geralmente dá continuação a cena anterior, por isso não indicará a passagem de tempo, estando presente na próxima cena ou na anterior.**

**E é isso.**

**Aproveitem!**

"_**No sé cómo mirarte a los ojos sin imaginarme las noches los días durmiendo en tus besos, amarte en secreto es un sacrilégio" — Christian Chávez**_

"_Não sei como olhar pros seus olhos sem me imaginar, as noites e os dias, dormindo em seus beijos. Te amar em segredo é um sacrilégio"_

**Culpa do Destino**

Caminhava com dificuldade, apoiando-se em paredes, arrastando os pés e segurando a barriga com a mão esquerda. Sua boca entreaberta, buscando o ar necessário enquanto por seu nariz escorria seu sangue, que ia descendo por seu rosto até juntar-se ao resto do líquido rubro que pingava desde seu lobo temporal até seu queixo, para logo depois cair por sua roupa, manchando-a.

Seu corpo inteiro doía e aldeões assustados e indiferentes passavam por si, hora com um olhar de pena, hora sem olhá-los nos olhos. Sabia o quanto estava deplorável; era um shinobi de alta patente e elite, um ANBU, então como tinha acabado naquele estado? Era suposto que deveria ser um dos shinobis mais poderosos da vila para que, assim, pudesse proteger o Hokage com afinco... Não era?

E todos que o conheciam desconfiariam de que era um inimigo usando a técnica mais básica, o Henge no Jutsu, para penetrar nas defesas da vila shinobi. No entanto, se analisassem com mais atenção, perceberiam que, sim, era o verdadeiro Hatake Kakashi, com seus cabelos prateados sujos, roupas ensanguentadas, máscara rasgada e completamente machucado.

A lua prateada apenas evidenciava o péssimo estado do Copy Ninja com seu brilho esplendoroso. Seu hitaiate estava parcialmente arranhado e era segurado por entre seus dedos fracos e doloridos, sendo apertado contra sua barriga dolorida por socos, chutes e pontapés como o resto do corpo. A marca ANBU brilhava em vermelho em seu braço exposto, de manga rasgada.

_Provavelmente ficará roxo e inchado... _Pensou, quase rindo de sua má sorte. Seu rosto estava dormente por causa das pancadas, mas também sabia que estava esfolado e possivelmente em carne viva. _Lastimável... E ainda se diz ANBU de Konoha?_

Suas passadas eram lentas e se encaminhavam para o pequeno apartamento que tinha num dos prédios da cidade. Lá poderia desmaiar e readquirir forças para cuidar de si e ir atrás do desgraçado que havia feito isso consigo, se aproveitado de si e seu estado. E poderia também reviver suas memórias com ela; nas memórias ela estaria sorrindo, chorando, corando e lhe batendo. Poderia ter um pedaço do passado de volta e um pequeno momento de felicidade e um sonho que não iria mais ser possível alcançar.

Podia escutar alguns comentários, mas os ignorava; pouco se importava com o que achavam de si, de como estava. Queria apenas chegar a sua casa e retirar os resquícios daquele ato nojento de seu corpo e sua mente.

Sua vista estava embaçada, talvez pelo esforço ou pela bebida, não importava. Sua cabeça latejava incessantemente e doía até respirar. Ao menos o rosto esfolado e com máscara cheia de rasgos estava dormente...

Com bastante esforço, começou a subir as escadas que dariam em seu apartamento e, por um instante, xingou-se por ter comprado um apartamento no fim do corredor, ainda mais um corredor longo como aquele. Com certeza demoraria para atravessá-lo completamente nas suas condições...

Apoiou-se novamente na parede e seguiu subindo os degraus, um por um. Estava começando a ficar tonto e seus olhos embaçavam cada vez mais; provavelmente era por causa da perda de sangue. Ou não, poderia também ser pela bebedeira extrema. _Ah, dane-se!_ Pensou, puxando mais uma golfada de ar. Queria chegar em casa o mais breve possível, por isso aumentou o passo.

Chegou ao corredor e pôde sentir um pouco do peso sair de seus ombros. Estava finalmente chegando... Em passos vagarosos, ia se aproximando gradativamente de seu apartamento. No entanto, com sua aproximação, vinha também o aumento da dor. Doía tanto que estava ficando mais e mais difícil respirar, quanto mais andar!

A poucos passos de seu cômodo, sua visão desapareceu quase por completo. Enxergava apenas borrões. Teria que achar seu apartamento com só suas habilidades shinobis. Isso se mostrava cada vez mais complicado a medida que a dor aumentava.

E foi em questão de segundos que seu corpo cedeu, saindo completamente de seu controle e desabando no chão, imóvel. Sua visão piorou e só conseguia ver o que estava a sua frente, e, mesmo assim, embaçado. Conseguiu ouvir seu corpo caindo em um baque não muito estrondoso no chão do prédio.

A última coisa que viu foi um pequeno rosto com cabelos loiros o emoldurando e seus doces e brilhantes olhos azuis.

_Um anjo..._ Pensou, para logo depois cair numa imensa escuridão dentro de sua mente.

_Um belo anjo..._

—**x—**

Sua consciência lentamente voltava a seu estado normal. Seu corpo voltava a doer também, mas de maneira mais suportável. Suas pernas pareciam pesadas demais para se mover e sua cabeça dolorida demais para ser levantada. Pelo menos conseguia pensar racionalmente...

Aos poucos as memórias da noite passada eram revividas e as sensações voltavam de maneira pior. A notícia de que sua amada havia morrido em combate, as bebidas de um bar qualquer, um homem qualquer sentando a seu lado, uma droga em seu copo que passara despercebida no momento e, por fim, o ato mais brilhante da noite: o estupro. Como diabos um homem de 20 anos conseguia ser estuprado e não reagir? Ainda mais um shinobi! _Bravo, Kakashi, bravo..._

Mesmo consciente, continuou de olhos fechados. Tinha certeza absoluta de que havia caído no meio do corredor, então como estava em uma cama macia? Estava na casa de alguém, isso era óbvio. Falta apenas descobrir de quem.

Com a audição apurada percebeu certos barulhos no local, como água caindo e também água fervendo. Parecia um chuveiro e, quem sabe, um fogão. Sentia um cheiro de legumes no ar, comida. Pôde sentir seu estomago reclamar comida levemente, mas ignorou. Estava em território desconhecido, com gente desconhecida, não iria se apressar.

Escutou alguns passos fortes e ritmados, embora rápidos. _Uma pessoa correndo_, concluiu. Os passos passaram por si e logo a esquerda a água parou de cair. _A pessoa foi ao banheiro e desligou o chuveiro_, concluiu novamente. Continuaria analisando até que tivesse a chance de descobrir quem era e o porquê de tê-lo... resgatado.

Ouviu com atenção os mesmos passos passarem por si novamente, na direção contrária e algo ser colocado em uma superfície de ferro. Estranhou; poderia ser a água que ela, a pessoa, estava carregando, mas para onde foi aquela água? Onde ela havia colocado? Os passos voltaram e logo param, mas Kakashi foi capaz de sentir uma presença ao seu lado. A pessoa finalmente tinha ido até ele.

Sentiu uma movimentação no ar próxima ao seu rosto e reagiu rapidamente. A pessoa deixara uma abertura, que tipo de shinobi seria ele se não a aproveitasse? Segurou o pulso da pessoa, reparando ser um pouco fino, ao mesmo tempo em que abria os olhos, preparado para ver um shinobi de outra vila, um aldeão porco ou uma velha caridosa. No entanto, se surpreendeu. O que estava a sua frente, ou melhor, quem estava a sua frente não era nenhuma dessas pessoas; e, sim, uma criança.

A pequena criatura de grandes olhos da cor azul o encarava de olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, provavelmente pelo susto. O corpo inteiro da criança paralisara e, Kakashi reparou, em sua mão havia um pano. Logo a surpresa da criança desconhecida havia passado e uma animação imprudente crescia em seus olhos. _Sem medo... Provavelmente de Konoha mesmo, _cogitou o albino,_ e ainda não está na academia, para cuidar de shinobis por aí..._

— O−olá! — o garoto loiro sorriu abertamente, sendo analisado rudemente pelo mais velho. — Sou Uzumaki Naruto, o próximo Hokage! — apresentou-se de forma entusiasmada. — E você? Como se chama? Bem, eu estava indo limpar o suor de seu rosto, já que a noite que ficou inconsciente, você suou bastante! Estava tendo um pesadelo? Parecia estar doendo, você fazia caretas toda hora! Ei, tio, você é um shinobi, não é? Você consegue fazer muitos justus? Eu estou aprendendo ainda! Um dia serei Hokage e todos me reconhecerão!

O pequeno precisou pegar um pouco de fôlego para continuar, e Kakashi arqueou a sobrancelha. De onde conhecia aquele nome? Uzumaki... Uzumaki... Ou então aquela aparência? Tirando o clã Yamanaka, claro. Em poucos segundos o esclarecimento tomou sua mente: Uzumaki era o sobrenome de Uzumaki Kushina, esposa de seu sensei, Namikaze Minato, que possuía uma aparência semelhante àquela! Será que aquele era o filho que eles deixaram para trás? Lembrava-se de o Terceiro Hokage ter dito algo sobre cuidar dele...

Liberou ligeiramente o pulso do loiro, e este lhe sorriu ainda mais, fechando completamente os olhos pequenos e acentuando os risquinhos que tinha no rosto, em cada bochecha. Usava uma camisa branca com o símbolo do clã Uzumaki e uma calça larga preta.

Já havia ouvido por aí o que falavam da criança, sobre ser a reencarnação da Kyuubi em pessoa, e sobre as travessuras do garoto pela vila, mas, olhando para ele, não conseguia encontrar fundação nos boatos que contavam. Parecia uma criança tão doce... Como _ele_ havia sido, como Obito havia sido, seu melhor amigo.

Sorriu minimamente por baixo da máscara quase completamente rasgada, sentindo algumas partes de seu rosto latejar. Forçou-se a sentar na cama, ignorando a dor que tinha em suas pernas, quadril e tronco. Sentou-se na cama, deixando as pernas de fora e viu o pequeno sorrir novamente, se aproximando e erguendo o pano até seu rosto e o passando suavemente por seu rosto ferido.

Notou, então, que em volta de seu abdômen havia algumas faixas. Ele estava cuidando de si...? Sozinho, sem ninguém por perto? Olhou nos olhos azuis parecidos com os de seu sensei e questionou-o mudamente.

— Já limpei suas feridas, estaquei o sangue, passei pomada e enfaixei sua barriga. Onde não deu para enfaixar — Naruto corou levemente. — eu apenas limpei, estaquei o sangue e passei a pomada. Mas, ei, tio, você não respondeu minhas perguntas! Qual o seu nome? — perguntou, afoito.

— Kakashi. — respondeu simplesmente, vendo um adorável bico se formar nos lábios vermelhos do pequeno. — E sei fazer um monte — arrastou o 'monte' de forma preguiçosa. — de jutsus.

— Um monte, monte mesmo? — confirmou animado. Era a primeira pessoa da vila, sem ser o velhote, que não o repelia com desgosto. Estava feliz, finalmente estava existindo para alguém?

— Um monte, monte mesmo. — reafirmou o ANBU, divertindo-se discretamente com a felicidade infantil do outro.

— Eu ainda 'to na academia, tio Kakashi, então não sei muitos. Entrei esse ano! — molhou o pano que passava no rosto de Kakashi na bacia de água que tinha ao lado de seu pé. Torceu-o e levou, dessa vez, ao peito desnudo do shinobi. — Não tenho muitos amigos, e o professor sempre implica comigo — seu tom de voz ficou triste e seus olhos se abaixaram, enquanto a mão que levava o pano diminuía a firmeza, mas foi apenas por poucos segundos, logo o sorriso voltou para os lábios do garoto. —, mas eu quero aprender bastante e ser um bom shinobi, assim todos reconhecerão minha força!

— Naruto-kun, onde estamos? — perguntou, olhando ao redor. Provavelmente a criança não iria querer que se prendesse as tristezas de sua infância, então preferiu mudar de assunto.

— Na minha casa, oras! — o outro respondeu como se fosse óbvio. O mais velho revirou os olhos, prendendo um riso. Realmente ele lhe lembrava Obito... — Ela fica em Konoha, num prédio afastado chamado Kuro*. — completou, terminando de tirar o suor de Kakashi.

— Ah... — disse. Então moravam no mesmo prédio... Como nunca havia visto a criança por aí? Nesse momento, o olfato apurado do albino capturou um cheiro não muito longe. — Tem algo no fogo?

— A sopa! — os olhos do loiro se arregalaram e este saiu correndo em direção a cozinha, supôs Kakashi. — Droga! Eu esqueci da sopa. — choramingou o mesmo, ao longe.

Curioso, porém cauteloso — e dolorido —, levantou-se cuidadosamente e andou devagar até a cozinha, encontrando o pequeno mexendo numa panela que, junto a altura do fogão, era maior que ele. Ele estava em cima de um banco e franzia a testa em desaprovação a seu ato. Seu lábios, no entanto, sorriram ao ver que a sopa ainda era comestível.

— Olha, tio Kakashi, fiz uma sopa de misô cheia de legumes para você se recuperar mais rápido! Claro, pedi ajuda ao velhote, mas a maior parte fiz sozinho e ainda tive que ir comprar os legumes antes! O carinha do sacolão quase os jogou em mim... — murmurou com um ligeiro bico no final.

Kakashi, sem dizer nada, se aproximou da enorme panela e constatou que ainda estava comestível, sim. Aquele pirralho sabia cozinhar, então...? Olhou-o pelo canto de olho; ele não deveria ter mais do que dez anos e, mesmo assim, já parecia saber como lidar com a casa e, quem sabe, com o ódio das pessoas. E ainda era gentil e inocente o suficiente para acolher um ninja completamente acabado em seu lar.

Olhou ao redor, notando o tamanho do pequeno apartamento. Parecia ser menor que o seu... Será que era só impressão? Mas, nesse momento, sua atenção foi desviada pelo calendário preso na parede da sala. Observou a data de longe e parecia que algo gelado tinha percorrido sua espinha. Estava desmaiado há quase quatro dias? Não era possível!

— Que dia é hoje, Naruto? — perguntou, mesmo sem acreditar.

— 14 de Outubro, tio. Por quê?

— Eu dormi por três dias?

— Sim. — confirmou, pegando as tigelas dentro do armário com a ajuda de um banquinho. Havia desligado o fogo há pouco tempo e estava preparando a mesa para que pudessem comer. — Eu o encontrei na noite do meu aniversário, depois que estava voltando do meu passeio escondido pela vila, para ver um pouco do festival da Kyuubi. Eles não gostam quando eu me aproximo, então tenho que ser discreto... Acho que encontrar o senhor, tio, foi a melhor coisa do dia! Venha, venha, vamos comer!

—*****—**

Parou na frente da porta do outro, pronto para bater. Estava na frente do apartamento do filho do seu sensei e que era extremamente parecido com Obito. Em retribuição ao que os dois lhe deixaram, os sentimentos e as aprendizagens, a única coisa que podia fazer era cuidar da pequena criança desprotegida que já sabia a crueldade do mundo. Descobria, naquele mesmo dia, o quanto ele já havia sofrido; ele tinha lhe contato, sem reclamar, as coisas que já fizeram, com um sorriso no rosto, embora não tão vibrante quanto o que tinha quando contou de suas metas e objetivos de vida.

Ergueu a mão para bater na porta e então escutou um choro baixo. Com mais atenção, percebeu que o som vinha exatamente do apartamento a frente. Naruto estava chorando... Por quê? Franziu as sobrancelhas e bateu na porta, pronto para tirar sua dúvida.

Demorou pouco mais de alguns segundos, mas o som do choro cessou e passos se aproximaram da porta. Em um movimento singelo, a porta se moveu e na pequena fresta dava para ver um olho de cor azul. Este mesmo olho se arregalou e no mesmo momento a porta se abriu, e Kakashi sentiu-se ser puxado rapidamente para dentro. Um sorriso pequeno escapou por dentro de sua nova máscara.

— Yo! — cumprimentou divertido. — Estamos animados, né? — comentou ficando de frente para a criança. Ajoelhou-se na frente do mesmo, vendo alguns poucos resquícios de lágrimas ao redor e abaixo dos olhos do pequeno. _Então ele estava mesmo chorando_, pensou. — Então... Por que estávamos chorando?

No mesmo momento um bico se formou nos lábios do pequeno. Kakashi começava a achar que ele deveria gostar de ficar emburrado ou algo assim.

— Porque você prometeu que viria me ver, mas depois não apareceu mais! — Naruto virou o rosto, com algumas pequenas lágrimas ainda se formando em seus olhos. — Eu pensei que tinha odiado ter me conhecido...

— Oras, mas estou aqui, não estou? — virou o rosto do loiro para si, contemplando por alguns segundos o rosto corado pela vergonha de estar chorando na frente dele e os olhos brilhantes, para logo depois passar o polegar em seus olhos, retirando qualquer evidência de suas lágrimas de lá. — Eu estava em missão... Sei que demorei uma semana para começar a cumprir o prometido, mas não se preocupe, pode deixar que irei sempre estar com você. — sorriu para o pequeno que desfazia o bico choroso. Tinha se afeiçoado rápido demais...

— Promete? — a voz chorosa do pequeno se fez presente, e Kakashi percebeu que ele estava prendendo as lágrimas. — Promete pra mim que não vai me deixar sozinho?

Kakashi sorriu.

— Prometo. Prometo que não vou te deixar sozinho, nem agora nem nunca!

Naruto sorriu entre lágrimas e se jogou no mais velho, o abraçando com força. Era a segunda pessoa que era gentil consigo — sendo a primeira o vovô Hiruzen —, e a primeira que, agora, tinha certeza que não iria lhe abandonar nunca!

Sorrindo, Kakashi apertou o pequeno corpo contra si, sentindo-o tremer pelos soluços, dizendo a si mesmo que aquela seria a promessa que mais tentaria cumprir e proteger. Protegê-lo-ia em respeito a seu sensei Minato e a Obito, e pela afeição que criara pelo pequeno projeto de shinobi que lhe apertava assim que descobria que era uma criança que havia lhe acolhido, quando nenhum outro o fez enquanto caminhava pelas ruas completamente machucado.

— Eu prometo.

—*****—**

_Três anos depois..._

Sorriu enquanto pulava de telhado em telhado com um saco de mercado debaixo do braço. Tinha comprado os ingredientes para fazer um ramen de porco, como o baixinho gostava. Ia ensiná-lo a fazer, para que não precisasse comer comida instantânea toda vez que quisesse um ramen; sabia como ele conseguia ser um ótimo apreciador do prato típico.

Há três anos tinha comunicado ao Hokage sua decisão de sair da ANBU para se tornar sensei de genins. O Hokage tinha questionado a decisão e ele tinha falado a verdade; agora tinha uma criança para cuidar, e então o velho Hokage não insistiu e liberou-o do dever de ANBU, rebaixando-o a jounin.

Assim tinha mais tempo livre, poderia ler seu Icha Icha, ficar com Naruto e gastar energia com baboseiras de Gai como a primavera da juventude ou a estúpida rivalidade.

Aterrissou na janela do apartamento do outro e estranhou o loiro não ter ido recebê-lo. Sempre que chegava, em menos de um minuto o outro o percebia e vinha o buscar e começava a tagarelar. Será que havia acontecido algo? Abriu a janela cuidadosamente, entrando enquanto analisava o ambiente. Parecia tudo no lugar... Deixou a sacola em cima da mesa e saiu novamente, se prontificando em procurá-lo pela cidade.

Foi diretamente ao Ichiraku Ramen, onde o garoto estava na maior parte do tempo, mas Teuchi o informou que ele não tinha passado ali naquele dia. Passou no prédio do Hokage, para perguntar a Hiruzen se o menino estava com ele, mas o mesmo disse que não. E então, foi quando um sentimento de desespero começou a despontar em seu peito. Sabia que as únicas pessoas que recebiam bem Naruto era o tio do ramen, como ele mesmo chamava, e sua filha e o Hokage, além dele mesmo. Se não estava com nenhum deles, então onde estava?

Corria pelas ruas de Konoha, pouco ligando para os aldeões e shinobis que lhe encaravam enquanto passava. Eles não lhe importavam, Naruto, sim. Seu coração batia acelerado e sua mente trabalhava fervorosamente tentando ter alguma pista de onde quer que Naruto estivesse naquele momento, se estava em perigo naquela hora da noite...

Olhou para o céu; a lua estava ainda em seu lugar mais baixo, então ele não deveria ter saído por agora, provavelmente havia saído antes de casa. Mas ele sabia que viria, então por que sair? Não queria lhe ver...? E, apenas por um instante, essa hipótese pareceu doer bastante no albino.

Olhava para um lado e para outro, ouvindo atentamente os sons e procurando-o na multidão. Estava difícil. Em pouco tempo escureceria de vez e ficaria muito perigoso andar na rua, ainda mais para crianças! Tinha que achá-lo rápido!

Foi então que escutou um choramingo. No mesmo instante seu corpo inteiro paralisou e ele reconheceu a voz. Procurou a fonte do choramingo e encontrou-o num beco profundo, escondido nas sombras. Pôde ver uma silhueta mais alta também e sua mente imaginou o pior cenário. Inconscientemente, seu sharingan escondido pelo hitaiate girou furiosamente, indicando o nível de periculosidade de sua raiva.

Aproximou-se como o ninja que era, pronto para proteger o menor. Seus lábios contraídos, suas sobrancelhas franzidas e seu coração apertado pela possibilidade do que estava acontecendo com o menor.

— Não! — ouviu um soluço, e seu coração apertou-se ainda mais. Era realmente Naruto.

O loiro estava jogado no chão, sem a camisa e as calças abaixadas e alguns roxos no rosto, pescoço e torço. Não sabia se era de soco ou... Balançou a cabeça em desgosto, tentando tirar aquela possibilidade da mente. Não queria pensar nisso, não queria! Não deixaria o menino passar pelo que passou na noite de três anos atrás. Em si não teve muito impacto, por estar acostumado com horrores, mas o menino... Ele poderia levar aquela memória pelo resto da vida. Não deixaria o mal se repetir.

— Sim, menino raposa. Você vai pagar por todo mal que fez! — o homem riu e o interior de Kakashi se contorceu. O homem começou a abrir a fivela de seu cinto enquanto mantinha o menor embaixo de si, preso por seu corpo. O sorriso malicioso do outro era visível de longe, fazendo-o ter mais e mais nojo do homem. — Vou fazê-lo gritar, chorar e espernear. Quero vê-lo sofrer!

— Não, por favor, não faça isso! — escutar a voz de seu menino implorar assim fez, definitivamente, o coração do ex-ANBU se partir. Viu o porco se inclinar e lamber a bochecha do menor para logo depois mordê-la com força, fazendo o pequeno gritar, e então sugar o sangue que escorria pela força dos dentes, deixando a área dormente. — Kashi... — seu apelido dito naquela voz suplicante, como um apelo, foi o que Kakashi precisou para jogar-se no maior e batê-lo com bastante força.

A única reação que o homem pôde ter foi arregalar os olhos, antes que Kakashi descontasse completamente sua fúria nele. Usava apenas taijustu; não seria justo usar ninjutsu, e sobre genjutsu... _Talvez usasse_, sorriu maldoso. Faria o homem reviver por horas e horas seu pior pesadelo, usando seu Tsukuyomi, que aprendera recentemente.

Entre socos e chutes, sua mente trouxe em frente a seus olhos a memória daquela noite e então a fúria de Kakashi duplicou. Tinha sido aquele homem que fizera mal a si; aquele que o havia estuprado. Não, não deixaria barato. Bateu com mais força, desejando que o homem se afogasse em seu próprio sangue e morresse. Sua raiva estava descontrolada.

O pequeno tinha aproveitado e se encolhido em um canto, olhando com horror enquanto seu gentil Kashi batia no mais velho. Seus olhos brilhavam sobre a lua prateada, refletindo seu medo e seu choro de agonia enquanto tremia. Alguns machucados apareciam, mas logo iam cicatrizando enquanto os roxos sumiam pouco a pouco, graças ao poder da Kyuubi.

— Kashi... — chamou num sussurro, pedindo mentalmente que Kakashi parasse de bater no homem. Era gentil demais para permitir isso. Inocente demais. Estava certo que estava com medo do homem e que sabia que ele iria o machucar, mas...

Kakashi olhou-o com o sharingan girando e, ao ver o estado do menor, sua expressão se suavizou e seu olho direito demonstrou um brilho de preocupação. No mesmo instante Kakashi soltou o homem em que estava batendo e já havia desmaiado, e caminhou até o outro. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e o sharingan logo foi coberto novamente. Estava decepcionado; não com o loiro, mas consigo mesmo que deixara algo desse tipo quase acontecer com seu menino.

Abaixou-se em frente ao menor e, relutante, ergueu sua mão, pensando se deveria encostar nele ou não, mas os olhos do menino lhe deram a certeza de que ele não estava com medo de si, por isso, tirou uma mecha do cabelo do outro de seu rosto, com um sorriso tranquilizador por baixo de sua máscara, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. Queria consolá-lo, protegê-lo de tudo e de todos.

Esse parece ter sido o estopim para que o medo de Naruto transformar-se em lágrimas, finas e incessantes. O Hatake se prontificou a abraçá-lo e esconder o rosto do Uzumaki em seu pescoço, impedindo-o de ver o homem caído atrás de si, afinal, tinha se descontrolado, mesmo depois de todo o treinamento ANBU e experiência shinobi. Não, aquele homem não merecia sua calma ou seu raciocínio lógico, apenas a sua mais pura e bruta raiva.

— Kashi... — chamou em meio as lágrimas, como num clamor. — Kashi, Kashi, Kashi... — as súplicas aumentaram juntamente com seus soluços. Naruto se agarrava a Kakashi com força, apertando-se contra ele, quase a ponto de fundir-se a ele.

— Shiii. — fez ele, passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro, o acariciando. Retribuía o abraço com força enquanto sentia a respiração falha do menor em seu pescoço. — Estou aqui, Naruto... Estou aqui com você. — murmurou de olhos fechados.

—**x—**

— ...Kashi! Kashi! — chamava a voz sem intervalo, o sacudindo sem cuidado. A voz conhecida soava gentil e não trazia resquícios do medo da noite anterior. — Vai ficar sem café, Kashi! — chantageou ele.

— Assim não vale, — Kakashi se viu falando. Desde que conhecera o menino, poderia dizer que estava voltando a sua infância. Não era tão ruim assim. — eu quero dormir! — fingiu-se de emburrado. Virou-se na cama que dividia com o menino e enrolou-se na coberta, abraçando o travesseiro e fingindo voltar a dormir.

— Mas não pode! — brigou o loiro, como se fosse o mais velho do ambiente. — Tem que acordar, Kashi!

Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da gola de sua camisa preta que cobria parcialmente seu rosto, como sua máscara. Virou-se e abriu lentamente os olhos, como quem acaba de acordar. Deu de cara com o rosto do loiro bem próximo ao seu e seus enormes olhos azuis o encarando atentamente.

— Ahá! — o menor comemorou, alegre, se afastando. — Eu sabia! — apontou para o albino enquanto pulava com um sorriso aberto. — Sabia que não estava dormindo! Agora, — fez uma pausa. — levante-se ou vai se atrasar! — pegou a mão dele e o puxou levemente, indicando para que saísse da cama.

— Sim, mamãe. — rebateu divertido.

Levantou-se e, se comportando como se morasse lá, caminhou até o banheiro. Lavou-se demoradamente enquanto ouvia os resmungos de Naruto do lado de fora. Ao sair do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, encontrou uma muda de roupa na cama. Riu sozinho; parecia até que moravam juntos há anos!

No entanto, conviviam há apenas três anos e essa era uma das raras vezes em que dormia ali. Geralmente era quando Naruto ficava ressentido com os outros moradores da vila e ele permitia que ele chorasse consigo ao seu lado ou agarrado a si, e acabavam dormindo. Estava se tornando quase comum.

Vestiu a muda de roupa e se encaminhou diretamente para a cozinha. Podia sentir o cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha. Estava com sua calça ninja, o hitaiate com o símbolo de Konoha, sua blusa comum e o colete jounin. E, claro, estava também com sua inseparável máscara.

Parou no batente da porta, observando o garoto que antes usava um banquinho para pegar as coisas, agora não precisando mais dele.

Naruto mordeu o lábio, prestando atenção no que estava cozinhando. Era algo simples, um pão com ovo e leite, para que Kakashi não se atrasasse para fazer o teste com o time genin que estava em sua supervisão. Vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa branca, os mesmos trajes de anos atrás, e seu cabelo caía despenteado por seu rosto.

— Já está pronto para casar. — brincou Kakashi, ainda encostado no batente da porta.

— Idiota. — Naruto riu. — Venha comer, o café da manhã já está pronto!

— Não pegou o leite estragado, não é?

— Não, verifiquei a validade. — riu o loiro. Lembrava-se do incidente em que havia bebido leite estragado e passado a tarde inteira no banheiro. Teve que lavar e perfumar o banheiro inteiro depois disso.

— Ótimo! — Kakashi sentou-se a mesa. — _Itadakimasu!_

— Ei, Kashi... — chamou o loiro, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

— Hm? — fez ele, indicando que estava ouvindo. Olhava para a janela enquanto comia, visualizando a posição do sol. Realmente, já estava atrasado, mas não importava, poderia dar a desculpa esfarrapada do gato preto.

— Você estará livre esta tarde? — Kakashi balançou a cabeça em afirmação. — Que bom! — sua animação era evidente. — O que acha de irmos ver o lançamento daquela série de livros que você gosta tanto? Assim poderei ter mais inspiração para o meu Oiroke no Jutsu! — sugeriu. Há pouco tempo tinha mostrado seu projeto, o Oiroke, para Kakashi. Lembrava-se que na ocasião ele havia sangrado tanto pelo nariz que tinha sujado a camisa e o colete, e respingado nas sandálias shinobis.

— Podemos ir. — respondeu de forma preguiçosa. Olhou para Naruto, vendo que este não comia nada, o que era estranho. — Não vai comer?

— Ah... — fez o loiro, torcendo as mãos por baixo da mesa e mordendo os lábios ao mesmo tempo em que desviava o olhar. — Só tinha o suficiente para um, mas não se preocupe, eu compro mais depois. — sorriu.

Kakashi não respondeu. Olhou para seu pão com ovo que ainda estava na metade e, dele, para o aprendiz de shinobi. Esticou o braço, oferecendo o pão para Naruto, que, envergonhado, aceitou um pedaço, pensando que se recusasse poderia ser um ato mal-educado.

— Obrigado. — Naruto sorriu.

—**x—**

Andavam pelas ruas lado a lado, pouco importava as caretas e comentários completamente indiscretos dos outros. Naruto caminhava com um sorriso alegre nos lábios e falava sem falar, mostrando seu lado hiperativo enquanto em sua mão descansava um picolé. Já Kakashi já se mantinha discreto, apenas ouvindo e comentando pouco, embora prestasse atenção no que o garoto dizia.

A noite já estava caindo e estavam seguindo para casa, após um passeio divertido. Tinham passado no lançamento do segundo livro da série Icha Icha e o autor estava lá, o Jiraiya-sama, como Kakashi se referiu. Naruto tinha gostado do homem, ele havia sorrido para si! Depois, tinham tido uma pequena discussão por causa de uma revista com mulheres nuas que Naruto queria comprar para ter um pouco mais de 'forma' em seu Oiroke no Justu; o loiro havia saído de lá com um pequeno bico nos lábios. E depois simplesmente ficaram andando pela vila e parado em alguns pontos para conversar, sentar ou lançar.

_Estava sendo um de seus melhores dias_, Naruto pensava sorria abertamente com os olhos fixos em Kakashi enquanto andava. Uma aura de felicidade irradiava do moleque, contagiando o Hatake, que permitia-se sorrir de vez em quando.

Andava distraído enquanto ainda tagarelava e, em um momento, do nada, esbarrou em um morador que passeava junto a sua criança, conseguindo milagrosamente manter seu picolé intacto. No mesmo instante se sentiu extremamente culpado e parou para pedir desculpas, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, o homem falou por si, enraivado.

— Raposa estúpida! Olhe por onde anda, demônio maldito! — esbravejou, pouco ligando para a presença da filha que não entendia o que estava acontecendo. E, após isso, foi embora antes que Kakashi pudesse reagir ao ataque de seu pequeno.

— Quem era, papai? — pôde ouvir ainda a voz da menininha, curiosa.

— Ninguém, querida. Não era ninguém.

Kakashi pôde ver Naruto abaixar a cabeça por alguns segundos, mas, logo a seguir, um sorriso arteiro foi desenhado em seus lábios. Naruto se virou rapidamente e, com extrema agilidade, jogou seu picolé para o alto. Poucos segundos depois, o picolé aterrissou na cabeça do homem que o havia insultado. O homem virou-se furioso ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto se aprumava todo para retrucar.

— Isso é para não se esquecer de mim, velhote! — mostrou a língua de forma malcriada. — Isso é para não se esquecer do próximo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto! — e saiu correndo, puxando Kakashi pela mão e ignorando os olhares atravessados de pessoas que por algum acaso viram a cena.

Seu coração, mesmo apertado, batia aceleradamente graças a emoção e a adrenalina que corria em seu sangue. Sentia vontade de gritar e espernear, dizendo que não era raposa ou demônio algum, mas não conseguia. Simplesmente não conseguia. Seria como admitir o quanto aquilo doía, então preferia guardar para si.

Kakashi seguia em seu encalço, sem dizer uma palavra. Só de ver a força com que o menor segurava seu pulso ou o quanto ele corria sem olhar para trás mostrava o quão chateado estava.

O caminho seguiu-se em silêncio e, em um certo momento, a adrenalina no sangue de Naruto se esgotou e o cansaço venceu. Parou por alguns segundos, apoiando-se no joelho enquanto ofegava rudemente. A impressão que tinha era que, se tentasse falar alguma coisa, desabaria no mesmo instante.

Fungou lentamente, tentando suprimir as lágrimas. Kakashi, acostumado com exercícios e nem um pouco afetado com a correria, prostrou-se ao seu lado, pondo sua mão em seu ombro, como se dizendo que estava ali. No entanto, nada falou.

Depois da pequena parada, foram direto para o apartamento de Naruto, com Kakashi um pouco contrariado. Queria dar uma lição naquele homem, mas tinha gostado do que Naruto havia feito; além de uma traquinagem de criança, era uma forma de mostrar que ele era, sim, alguém e que não se importava com as consequências — algo um pouco perigoso para um shinobi, mas importante para crianças, para aprenderem com seus atos e erros. Riu ao ver o rumo de seus pensamentos. Pensar em Naruto como uma criança...

Assim que passaram pela porta, o Uzumaki não conseguiu mais se segurar. Debulhou-se em lágrimas, logo sendo acolhido pelo Hatake em seus braços, consolando-o. Como das outras vezes, agarrava-se a ele como uma de suas pessoas mais preciosas; como sua pessoa mais preciosa.

Kakashi passou um dos braços por baixo das pernas do menor enquanto o outro apoiava as costas do garoto, e os braços do loiro enlaçavam seu pescoço, descansando o rosto molhado ali mesmo. Levantou-o do chão e carregou-o até a cama, onde sentou e pacientemente colocou-o em seu colo.

Acariciava oras as costas e ora os fios sedosos e macios do cabelo dele, esperando o pequeno se acalmar. Tratava-o como uma criança de seis anos, fato, mas tinha se apegado rápido demais e ele havia crescido igualmente rápido demais. Sorriu, lembrando-se mais uma vez de seu amigo Obito; as semelhanças eram indescritíveis!

As fungadas de Naruto foram diminuindo gradativamente; estava se recuperando.

— Kashi... — Kakashi apenas continuou mexendo em seu cabelo, e apoiou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça, que continuava com o rosto escondido no pescoço do outro. — Eu cansei, sabe? — desabafou. — Cansei de chorar por eles, chorar pelo que me dizem ou como me tratam. Cansei de me importar com isso. A partir de hoje, irei ignorá-los e seguir meu caminho para meu sonho!

Kakashi nada disse, apenas apertou o menino em seu abraço, transmitindo seu sentimento de orgulho e de afeto. Sabia que Naruto conhecia o fato de que não era mais sozinho, e também sabia que ele se orgulhava disso, assim como ele mesmo. Agora tinha alguém para proteger, era sua chance de se redimir, e aquela deveria ser a melhor redenção de todas.

Naruto abraçou-o mais forte e se encolheu no colo do jounin, aconchegando-se. Kakashi para sempre seria aquele com quem ele poderia contar e que sabia que não o decepcionaria de modo algum.

—*****—**

_Dois anos depois..._

— O que?! — Naruto gritou escandaloso. Apontou para o mais velho que lhe olhava com um aspecto preguiçoso. Os mesmos cabelos cinzentos, mesmas roupas e mesmo hitaiate de sempre eram o que compunha os trajes que conhecia tão bem, das vezes em que ele mesmo havia separado. — Você vai ser meu sensei?!

— Silêncio, Naruto. — retrucou Kakashi, de forma quase ríspida. Não deixaria sua amizade com o outro interferir em seu trabalho. Ainda tinha o dever de avaliar aquele trio de genins e decidir se teriam a chance de se tornarem shinobis de valor ou voltariam para a academia.

Naruto não se afetou pelo tom; pelo contrário, apenas sorriu matreiro. Conhecia o tamanho do carinho que tinha por si e, pelas honras sua e dele, ele não deixaria barato. Sem favoritismo!

Sasuke e Sakura não entenderam a pseudoconversa ou simplesmente a ignoraram, porque não perguntaram coisa alguma sobre isso. As apresentações foram feitas e o teste real datado. Naruto mal podia se conter, estava muito ansioso para mostrar seu valor a sua pessoa especial; não que ele soubesse disso no momento.

—*****—**

O tempo foi passando e a cada nova situação, Kakashi e Naruto estavam mais apegados um ao outro; não que percebessem isso, claro. Pequenos toques, discretos sorrisos e um sentimento crescente no peito de cada um.

Sensações estranhas tomavam conta de Kakashi quando via o quão próximos Naruto e Sasuke se tornaram, e até sobre os sentimentos que Naruto dizia ter em relação à Sakura. Quer dizer... Não era verdade... não é? Se fosse verdade, ele contaria para si, né? Kakashi preferia pensar que sim.

Já Naruto se sentia frustrado, por não poder ficar tão próximo à Kakashi quanto gostaria. Ou tinha missão, ou tinha alguém rodeando ou a si ou a ele, e isso o fazia sentir um desgosto profundo.

Nos dias livres, almoçavam juntos e conversavam sobre trivialidade, algo normal para eles. Depois, se o tempo estivesse bom, passeavam. E, à noite, se despediam ou jantavam para logo depois dormir.

Quando Kakashi dormia na casa do loiro, ou este na casa de Kakashi, acabavam por dormir na mesma cama, abraçados — era um costume que adquiram com o tempo e, apesar de parecer estranho com eles estando _velhos_ daquele jeito, não se incomodavam com isso.

Separaram-se fisicamente por quase três anos, mas nada que mudasse a relação dos dois, ainda mais porque trocavam cartas regularmente, apenas para não desfazer laços. Comentavam sobre fatos inúteis, de acordo com Kakashi, sobre o treinamento de Naruto com Jiraiya, sobre o que acontecia no intervalo desses treinamentos, e Kakashi contava sobre Konoha, como estavam as coisas.

No entanto, a distância nunca pareceu tão cruel.

—*****—**

A lua brilhava imponente no céu, mostrando toda sua grandeza. O céu estava estrelado e, onde haviam acampado, dava para ver perfeitamente o céu. Cercados por árvores e uma fogueira acesa, Naruto contemplava a vista, deitado no chão. Era seu turno de vigia; estavam no meio de uma missão e esta envolvia atravessar a fronteira do País do Fogo com o País da Terra.

Haviam se dividido em três barracas: uma em que havia ele e Sai, outra para Sakura e a última era para Kakashi; todas em volta da fogueira que estava se apagando. Seus olhos olhavam diretamente para a lua, mas não a viam realmente. Não, seus pensamentos também não estavam muito longe. Na verdade, estavam na barraca ao lado, dormindo ou simplesmente lendo seu livro pervertido novo.

Sorriu, revivendo memórias com seu Kashi, sensações que ele lhe despertava e a segurança que exalava. Pelo menos, à Naruto. Sempre havia sido desligado, mas há algum tempo havia notado como sua mente e seu corpo reagiam à presença de Kakashi, fosse ele entrando no cômodo, lhe abraçando ou enxugando suas lágrimas antigamente. Simplesmente... sentia. E mais: sentia que o queria com sigo para sempre.

E não sabia o que pensar disso.

Fechou os olhos, deliciado com as memórias mais marcantes de sua vida, não escutando o som de galhos quebrando levemente ou o barulho das folhas que havia no chão se partindo. A aproximação do shinobi foi extremamente silenciosa, e passou completamente despercebida pelo jovem loiro.

O shinobi abaixou-se até ficar com os joelhos dobrados o máximo possível enquanto se equilibrava com os pés e as mãos repousavam em seus joelhos. Um sorriso discreto estava formado em seus lábios.

Naruto abriu os olhos, sentindo uma presença perto de si. Assim que os abriu, deu de cara com uma pessoa abaixada olhando para si. Sua primeira reação foi arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca para um possível grito enquanto suas mãos tomavam impulso com ajuda do solo. Mas, depois, percebeu que era uma pessoa conhecida e seu coração pôde se acalmar um pouco, apenas para voltar a bater mais forte.

O loiro sentiu um calor subir por suas bochechas e sua respiração ficar um pouco mais agitada. _Tudo culpa de Kakashi_; sentiu vontade de rir com essa sentença. Sorriu para o outro, mostrando que o havia reconhecido.

Kakashi estava vestido com sua camisa de manga e gola alta preta, sua calça larga também preta, com os cabelos despenteados e seu sharingan nível três aparecendo. Com a roupa completamente escura, estava praticamente camuflado no meio da noite.

— Kashi! — brigou Naruto, sabendo que o outro se divertira com seu susto. Um punho foi esfregado contra seu couro cabeludo, causando alguma dor.

— Isso é para aprender a não dormir em serviço, moleque! — exclamou com um tom divertido, embora preguiçoso. Ajeitou-se, sentando ao lado de Naruto.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — emburrou-se ele. Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto na direção contrária.

— Criança. — murmurou Kakashi, deitando-se no chão da mesma forma que Naruto estava antes, porém sem baixar a guarda.

— Não sou. — limitou-se o ainda genin, para logo deitar ao lado do filho do Canino Branco.

Acomodou-se nele como se estivessem em casa, e não em uma floresta, e mais: com outras duas pessoas. Sua mente ainda alertou-o da periculosidade da situação, mas não ligou. Quando estava com o outro, nada importava. Nenhum titulo, clã ou idade. Eram apenas duas pessoas diferentes que eram amigas.

Kakashi sorriu por baixo da gola, passando o braço musculoso por baixo da cabeça de Naruto, servindo como sua almofada. O adolescente com já seus 16 anos ajeitou-se novamente e se encolheu mais.

— Não deveria perder o foco em uma missão, Naruto... — comentou com a voz despreocupada.

— Oras, — começou divertido. Levantou a cabeça, olhando diretamente para os olhos do ex-ANBU. — se eu vacilar, tenho você para me proteger!

Kakashi riu e o silêncio se fez presente logo depois. Não um silêncio sufocante, mas um silêncio agradável. Não havia o que conversar, ficar na presença um do outro já bastava. Naruto sentia seu coração batendo forte e seu rosto ficar consideravelmente quente, só esperava que Kakashi não percebesse. Já Kakashi, mesmo tendo conhecimento das sensações que seu corpo experimentava, ignorava-as por saber exatamente o que significava.

— Kashi... — começou Naruto, incerto. Em resposta, Kakashi moveu um pouco o braço que Naruto usava como travesseiro e acariciou os já tão conhecidos fios loiros. — E-eu... — gaguejou, causando algum estranhamento por parte de Kakashi. Mas este não falou nada. O loiro respirou fundo e tentou novamente: — Eu...

Vendo que não conseguiria falar nada, o loiro se calou. Seu coração se acelerou tanto que o mais novo temeu que Hatake o ouvisse. Estava nervoso e envergonhado por sua próxima atitude, mas ele era conhecido como a pessoa mais imprevisível e impulsiva de Konoha, e não tinha vergonha disso.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tomando coragem e respirando fundo para logo abri-los novamente. Com algum receio, levantou-se suavemente e virou-se para Kakashi, observando-o. E, antes que o Hatake pudesse ter alguma reação, Naruto colou seus lábios aos de Kakashi por cima da máscara e fechou os olhos novamente, tentando capturar todas as sensações que podia com apenas aquele beijo.

Timidamente, sentou-se por cima de Kakashi, para imobiliza-lo e passou seu braço por trás da cabeça do mesmo, tentando trazê-lo para mais perto de si. Queria-o mais e mais, mais perto e mais profundo em si. Queria-o sendo seu. Tentou transmitir tudo o que sentia por meio daquele beijo — o seu segundo, graças a algum idiota que o havia empurrado na direção de Sasuke.

Kakashi tinha seus olhos arregalados, surpreso com o ato do garoto. Seu coração acelerou-se e sua primeira e única reação foi empurrar o mais novo com força e sucesso quase que instantaneamente, sendo ele o mais forte dos dois.

O beijo havia acabado de forma brusca, mas os lábios de Naruto ainda estavam formigando, mesmo que levemente. Olhou para os olhos de Kakashi não vendo nada ali; sabia o quão controlado Kakashi podia ser, mas... No entanto, não ver nada nos olhos de certa forma o machucou, fez com que seu coração se apertasse e algo ressonasse em seu cérebro.

_Ele não te quer. Ele não o deseja. Ele não o ama._

Ficou em silêncio, apenas esperando o que Kakashi faria ou falaria, mas, quando este nada falou e simplesmente se levantou, seu coração desesperou-se. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu, soltando um ofego silencioso. Estendeu a mão, tentando alcançá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Sua mão ficou estendida no ar, agarrando-se ao vazio e à solidão.

Só conseguiu assistir com alguma dor Kakashi partir, em silêncio e sem olhar para trás.

De dentro da barraca, um par de olhos observava atentamente.

E, mais uma vez, Naruto estava sozinho.

—*****—**

Os dias se passaram. Kakashi não comentou o ocorrido e, de repente, se distanciou de Naruto. Não ia mais a casa do mesmo, não falava com ele a não ser que fosse sobre o time ou missões... Não olhava mais em seus olhos. Esse conjunto fazia com que o coração de Naruto se quebrasse mais e mais, cheio de arrependimento e solidão. Seus sorrisos não possuíam mais o calor que tinham, seus olhos perderam o brilho alegre que sempre carregavam e nem sua imagem tinha mais vida.

Naruto estava acabado.

Por vezes, martirizava-se sobre o impulso que não tinha contido, e outras questionava onde estava aquele Kakashi que prometeu ficar junto dele para sempre e, então, encolhido na cama, externava suas mágoas quando jurou não chorar mais pelos outros.

Mas Kakashi não se encaixava na categoria "outros".

Não, não. Kakashi era sua pessoa especial. Por Kakashi ele se permitiria chorar, mas não sofrer. Se permitir sofrer seria masoquista demais de sua parte, completamente o oposto de sua personalidade e maneira de agir.

Com os olhos sem brilho e as lágrimas secas, Naruto agarrou-se a seu travesseiro, desejando poder sentir a presença e o carinho outrora de Kakashi. Queria-o, continuava querendo-o, mas agora, tudo parecia tão mais distante... sem vida. Sentia-se um inútil, que ninguém queria. Seu melhor amigo e irmão fora embora para nunca mais voltar, o velhote havia morrido e agora seu sensei e pessoa especial havia o abandonado por uma atitude impensada.

Sentia-se oco, vazio por dentro, como se tivesse perdido sua alma.

E talvez tivesse. Para nunca mais voltar.

—**x—**

Aterrissou na janela alheia silenciosamente, observando o quão _estranho_ o dono da casa estava. Desocupado, estava sentado na cadeira da cozinha parecendo preocupado e ao mesmo tempo desolado, segundo a descrição de um livro e o quanto havia aprendido com Naruto.

Abriu a janela suavemente, sabia que o outro havia sentido sua presença e não havia feito nada para impedi-lo. Entrou e parou ao lado do batente da porta, olhando ele de costas para si.

— Você viu, não viu?

— O que? O beijo que o Naruto-kun te deu? — Sai perguntou cinicamente. — Sim, vi. E não entendi o porquê de tê-lo rejeitado, e mais: se afastado.

— Isso é errado, Sai...

— Não, não é. — Sai o cortou. — Naruto-kun é tudo que uma pessoa poderia querer como companheiro, seja um companheiro amoroso ou não. E você dispensou todos os sentimentos que ele podia te oferecer. — veneno escorria de seus lábios a cada palavra que cuspia. — Foi mesquinho e egoísta, não ligando para os sentimentos dele. Ignorou o amor dele, pensando apenas no que você idealiza como certo e errado.

— Pare! — Kakashi, já transtornado pela óbvia mudança de Naruto nas missões e reuniões do time, descontrolou-se, mas respirou fundo, tentando controlar a si mesmo novamente.

— Não, não paro. Naruto-kun o ama! Isso é possível de se ver até para um fantoche sem emoções — debochou. — como eu. Os olhos dele brilham quando o vê, seu sorriso se torna mais verdadeiro que nunca e ele fica mais controlado, como se tivesse medo de você repreendê-lo por algo. Eu vi. Eu assisti a ceninha de vocês. Vi o quanto ele está magoado e quebrado. Eu passei na casa dele antes de vir para cá, sabia? E sabe o que eu vi? — perguntou retoricamente. Se aproximava sorrateiramente, como uma cobra sondando sua presa. — Eu vi o Naruto-kun chorando.

— Sai...

Mas Sai apenas o ignorou.

— Ele estava tão belo... É um pecado fazer um anjo daquele chorar de tristeza, Kakashi-sensei. Sabe o que eu senti quando vi Naruto-kun o beijando? Inveja. Sabe como um ex-bonequinho de Danzou sabe disso? Porque eu desejei que fosse eu ali, sendo beijado por Naruto-kun. Ele é a pessoa mais sincera e mais especial que eu conheço; e você desperdiçou a chance de ficar junto a ele pelo resto da vida.

Kakashi ofegou, estava quase insuportável a pressão psicológica que Sai fazia em si. E pensar que um shinobi de seu calibre sucumbiria a uma manipulação dessas...

— Se você não ficar mesmo com ele, me avise, para que eu possa pegá-lo para mim.

Foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de voltar de onde tinha saído. E, mesmo que Kakashi não visse, Sai saiu com um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios; tinha cumprido sua missão para com Naruto.

Agora era só era esperar.

—**X—**

Naruto suspirou e forçou um sorriso, acenando para Sakura. Era o fim de mais uma missão rápida, e não tinha conseguido encarar Kakashi corretamente até o momento. Sabia que andava quieto demais; até Sakura havia percebido — e ameaçou batê-lo caso não contasse o que era e, claro, Naruto recusou-se a contar, afirmando que não era nada demais. Reconhecia o fato de que Sai estava ciente de seu pequeno problema também, como ele mesmo havia afirmado ao puxá-lo para um canto no meio da missão.

Viu Sai parar a seu lado e soltar um sorriso para si. Não era falso, percebeu. Talvez quisesse mesmo seu bem; talvez estivesse finalmente se soltando da terrível maldição que Danzou impôs nele, de não ter sentimentos. Sentiu-se imediatamente feliz pelo amigo, a ponto de abraçá-lo de lado e sorrir de volta. Embora seu coração sempre estivesse ligado ao albino, sua mente queria empurrá-lo para longe, ao menos momentaneamente, para que o loiro não ficasse depressivo; era um modo de autopreservação.

— E aí, Sai? — perguntou, como se não tivessem passado dias no meio do mato. Um sorriso aberto e cheio de dentes adornava seus lábios, porém seus olhos não brilhavam.

— E aí o quê, dickless? — rebateu com um sorriso, mas olhando por trás do ombro de Naruto, vendo Kakashi o observando com um pingo de derrota. Afinal, Kakashi não era idiota e tinha percebido o desastre que havia causado em Naruto, e agora tinha visto o loiro sorrindo depois de semanas. Deveria ser um maldito filho da mãe mesmo para estar com conflitos tão intensos e opostos dentro de si.

— Me conte sobre o...

— Com licença. — Kakashi interrompeu Naruto bruscamente. Olhou-o nos olhos e pronunciou em um rompante, devagar. — Posso falar com você, Naruto?

De maneira completamente idiota, o coração do mais novo acelerou de tal forma que ele achou que os outros dois homens estavam ouvindo-o bater. Era a primeira que Kakashi dirigia-lhe a palavra diretamente a si e o olhava nos olhos. _Será...?_ Seu coração se encheu de esperança e seus olhos brilharam de expectativa.

Por mais que sua mente o alertasse — e a raposa estivesse o chamando de estúpido —, ignorou ambos, seguindo seu coração como sempre fazia. Acreditava que, se tinha alguma chance de ser feliz, seria com Kakashi e ninguém mais. O seguiria até o fim do mundo se, com isso, pudesse ficar ao seu lado sem ser repelido.

— Claro... — sorriu abertamente e virou-se para Sai. — Desculpe, Sai. Depois conversamos, sim?

Sai apenas concordou com a cabeça, imaginando o que exatamente Kakashi queria conversar. Virou-se e saiu andando, rumo à casa que não a sua. Deixaria que aqueles dois se resolvessem de uma vez, já tinha feito seu trabalho mesmo. Agora, iria fazer uma rápida viagem para voltar à sua pessoa especial e poder apreciá-la como era apreciado; agradeceria eternamente a Naruto por ter lhe dado a chance de amar e ser amado por sua joia mais rara, a esmeralda.

Assim que Sai saiu do campo de visão deles, Kakashi virou-se para o loiro, vendo a face esperançosa de Naruto. Mas aquilo não iria mudar sua decisão, mesmo que isso significasse perder duas vezes a pessoa que amava.

— Quero que esqueça o beijo e seus sentimentos por mim.

— O... O que? Kashi, do que está falando?

— Isso que escutou, Naruto. Quero que esqueça tudo e, se preferir esquecer da nossa amizade também, não irei lhe impedir.

— Mas, Kashi...

— Eu já disse, Naruto. — cortou friamente.

— Kashi... — choramingou o loiro, tentando abraçar o mais velho. A mão tremendo e os olhos de um azul brilhante lacrimejando eram evidencias suficientes do quanto aquilo havia machucado. Ao ver tais lagrimas, Kakashi sentiu seu coração se apertar intensamente; havia machucado aquele que prometera proteger e feito chorar a pessoa que tinha se cansado de chorar pelos outros. Mas, mesmo com esses conflitos internos, o Hatake continuou irredutível. — Mas Kashi... — seu timbre era de cortar o coração de qualquer um; e Hatake Kakashi não era exceção. — Você... E-eu... — gaguejou entre soluços.

— Isso é errado, Naruto. — a voz profunda de Kakashi se fez presente. Disse o mesmo argumento que dera para Sai, e, igualmente, não funcionou. Os olhos do Uzumaki, nesse momento, se arregalaram e de sua boca saiu um ofego, denunciando a intensidade da do que aquela simples frase havia causado em si. E, logo depois, um brilho de fúria tomou conta de seus olhos.

— O que isso tem de errado? O que tem de errado eu amá-lo ou desejá-lo só para mim? — retorquiu furiosamente. Com o ataque de fúria, as lágrimas que antes se formavam, agora escorriam livremente e com força. O coração do mais novo batia em seu peito de forma rápida e errante. Talvez, se não tivesse aprendido a controlar a Kyuubi, já tinha se transformado nela. — Me responda, Hatake Kakashi! — gritou, descontrolando-se.

Kakashi se segurou para não suspirar; estava sendo tudo mais difícil que imaginou, sabia perfeitamente o quanto ele poderia ser teimoso, mas, naquela hora, toda a noção de teimosia que tinha havia se extrapolado. Em sua vizão aquilo era errado, e essa perspectiva doía em si também, pois significava ignorar e sacrificar todos aqueles anos de amizade — 9 anos, para ser mais exato. Seu coração se despedaçava cada vez que um brilho magoado tomava conta dos olhos azuis, e se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo.

— Eu fui aluno do seu pai, Naruto. — respondeu com a voz lívida de emoções. A impaciência e a fúria demonstrada nesse momento por Naruto apenas externou a opinião dele para esse fato: ele não se importava. — E sou seu sensei, 13 anos mais velho. — argumentou mais uma vez, porém igualmente falho. Suspirou, abandonando todas as máscaras que tinha posto antes de falar com ele. — Eu realmente... — começou, mas parou. — O Sai gosta de você, deveria ficar com alguém de sua idade. — desviou o olhar.

— Eu sei que ele gosta de mim, somos amigos. — embora o brilho de fúria ainda estivesse lá, a predominância se tornou de confusão.

Kakashi soltou uma risada seca e logo se explicou.

— Não _esse_ tipo de gostar... O outro tipo de gostar.

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram e logo uma gargalhada brotou do fundo de sua garganta. Kakashi se arrepiou; não era uma gargalhada alegre, típica do loiro. Essa poderia ser chamada de sem vida.

— Não. Ele não gosta de mim desse jeito, ele já tem alguém especial. — sorriu minimamente, demonstrando o afeto que tinha pelo moreno. Esquecendo a raiva e a mágoa, rapidamente se aproximou do outro, tentando abraçá-lo. Kakashi não reagiu, deixando-se abraçar. — E eu também já tenho minha pessoa especial. Mas a pessoa é um idiota, que não me quer. — sorriu tristemente, fazendo um pequeno bico.

Kakashi riu fraco. Acariciou os cabelos do loiro, o envolvendo em seus braços. Não havia mudado de opinião, mas sentia-se acalentado com aquele abraço do menor. Realmente o amava, não negava, mas... Parecia mais certo ele ficar com alguém da idade dele, não? Assim ele sofreria menos quando ele partisse, e teria alguém para consolá-lo.

— Ainda não mudei de ideia. — murmurou para ele, apoiado o queixo no topo da cabeça do outro e fechando os olhos. Talvez, só talvez, deve... se deixar amar, ao menos uma vez. — Ainda acho que deveria ficar com alguém da sua idade.

— Não quero alguém da minha idade. Quero você. — Naruto apertou-o em seu abraço, como se para confirmar o que disse. — Eu amo só você.

—*****—**

Naruto ofegava, prendendo os soluços. Estava indo atrás do último Pain, o que o levaria até Nagato, o controlador dos Seis Caminhos, mas não estava conseguindo controlar-se. Seu modo sennin era capaz de sentir a energia e chakra das coisas e pessoas, e ele não conseguia sentir o chakra de Kakashi. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: seu Kashi havia morrido. E até Tsunade-obaa-chan tinha confirmado isso.

_Não, não, não..._ Repetia em sua mente, incapaz de se segurar. As lágrimas de repente escorreram de seus olhos, como uma cachoeira. Seu coração doía de tal forma que Naruto pensava que ele ia sair de seu peito. Queria seu Kashi de volta, queria ele de volta!

Enxugou as lágrimas, com um vazio em seu peito. Não adiantou, elas continuaram caindo, mas seguiu em frente. Continuou a seguir o Pain, de cabeça erguida, mesmo que tivesse perdido seu bem mais precioso, mas ainda continuaria seguindo seu caminho como um shinobi de Konoha, que, um dia, se tornará um Hokage.

Levaria as memórias com seu Kashi até o fim de seus dias, sempre lutando e cumprindo todas as promessas que fizera a ele. Sempre o amaria. Até o fim.

—**x—**

— Kashi! — gritou ao ver o shinobi.

Kakashi lhe sorriu por baixo da máscara e Naruto correu até ele, mesmo cansado, quase sem chakra. Seu peito, antes vazio, agora se enchia de felicidade, completo novamente. Jogou-se em cima dele, literalmente, derrubando o outro no chão com tamanha força. O baque foi barulhento, mas Kakashi não reclamou, pelo contrário, abraçou-o de volta com força e extremo carinho.

Naruto não podia estar mais feliz. Seu Kashi tinha sido ressuscitado junto com os outros! Apertou o abraço momentaneamente e sentou-se no colo do outro, colocando uma perna de cada lado da cintura do albino. Sorriu faceiro e abaixou-se na direção do outro ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos delicadamente abaixavam o tecido da máscara e os olhos divertidos de Kakashi o observavam.

Colou seus lábios aos do Hatake pela segunda vez e a explosão de sentimentos foi mais intensa que a primeira, que tinha a máscara como empecilho. Entreabriu os lábios e sentiu a língua de Kakashi movimentar-se sobre a sua, em uma dança que parecida já ser conhecida.

Naruto deitou seu tronco sobre o de Kakashi e apoiou os cotovelos lado a lado da cabeça do mesmo, enquanto suas costas eram enlaçadas e sua nuca puxada contra Kakashi, aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais.

Naruto suspirou entre o beijo inexperiente. Parecia que Kakashi finalmente o havia aceitado. Seu coração não podia estar mais radiante, sua alma não poderia estar mais completa, seus olhos não poderiam estar mais brilhantes por detrás das pálpebras.

Kakashi, em seu encontro pós-morte com seu pai, havia conversado com ele sobre seu relacionamento com Naruto. Sakumo tinha aconselhado que ele não se preocupasse com isso por enquanto; se amava o menino, e o menino o amava, nada mais importante que viver esse amor — palavras dele. Com a benção do pai, Hatake se sentiu mais leve e pensou em dar uma chance ao tipo de relacionamento que Naruto e seu interior queriam mais do que outra coisa.

Apartou o beijo, deixando Naruto respirar. Abriu os olhos apenas para ganhar uma de suas melhores memórias desde então: Naruto tinha os olhos fechados, os lábios inchados e entreabertos e suas bochechas coradas enquanto ofegava. _Belo..._ Pensou, passando as costas da mão direita pela bochecha do loiro enquanto este abria os olhos e presenteava Kakashi com um brilho alegre inconfundível.

— Seja meu para sempre. — propôs, olhando Naruto nos olhos.

— Claro. E você, para sempre meu. — riu Naruto, feliz. — Meu Kashi, para sempre meu Kashi. Até que soa bem... — suspirou, deitando no peito do mais velho e apreciando o ritmo descompassado das batidas do coração do outro tal como o seu. — Eu te amo, meu Kashi. — sussurrou, se entregando completamente ao sentimento.

— Também te amo, meu Naru.

O sentimento de satisfação foi incontrolável e, com essas palavras, um suspiro saiu dos lábios de Naruto. Sua alma se enchia de felicidade; e esta era uma felicidade eterna.

Para sempre com seu Kashi, seria feliz.

Juntos. Para sempre ou enquanto durar, o que só o destino poderia decidir.

—*****—**

_10 anos depois..._

— Papai, o que está escrevendo aí? — uma voz infantil fez-se ouvir fazendo com que um sorriso animado e infantil tomasse conta de seus lábios. O dono da voz aproximou-se com passadas rápidas com um olhar curioso.

O garotinho tinha seus 6 aninhos e era uma criança inegavelmente esperto e carinhoso. Tinha seus cabelos prateados lisos e longos caindo por suas costas — coisa que invejava qualquer menina de sua idade e acima — e olhos extremamente azuis, da cor do oceano e de uma profundidade surpreendente para alguém de sua idade. Usava, também, um par de óculos pretos e tinha algumas sardas pontuando seu rosto pálido.

O loiro abaixou a caneta, pousando-a sobre a mesa, e levantou-se para dar espaço para o filho lhe agarrar — coisa que ele tinha plena certeza que o menino faria. Sorriu para o menino, abrindo os braços de uma forma aconchegante.

Os braçinhos pequenos logo alcançaram seu destino e rapidamente sua cabeça se encaixou entre o pescoço e o ombro do pai, enquanto suas pequenas pernas rodeavam a cintura do mais velho e era prontamente abraçado por ele.

— Um diário. — respondeu em tom de mistério. Sentiu um beijo ser dado em sua nuca e sorriu; amava seu filho e sabia que era amado por ele, independente de ter sido seu progenitor ou não.

— Sobre o que? — o tom de curiosidade em sua voz fez com que o loiro risse levemente. Beijou-lhe a bochecha rapidamente e, com agilidade, apertou-lhe o nariz entre a ponta dos dentes de leve.

— Segredo. — riu-se ao ver que o pequeno fizera um bico característico seu quando se sentia contrariado. Sorriu, e completou: — Quando for mais velho poderá ler, combinado?

— Por quê? — murmurou, ainda emburrado. Enterrou seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço do pai e descansou ali, recusando-se a olhar para ele. Odiava ser contrariado, como toda criança.

— Porque sim. — respondeu divertido. Naruto colocou-o no chão devagar e abaixou-se para ficar na altura da criança. Afastou pequenas mechas de cabelo que caíam pelas laterais do rosto sardento e olhou-lhe nos olhos, por detrás dos óculos que o menino adorava, por fazer-lhe diferente das outras crianças, coisa estranha para uma criança de seu tamanho. Bateu a ponta do indicador e falou-lhe: — O que o _senhorito_ está fazendo em casa? Não deveria estar na academia com o pai?

— O tio Kurama foi me buscar e o pai me liberou. — o menino respondeu, dando de ombros. Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha perante o fato de o demônio ter se dado ao luxo de buscar seu filho na escola, isso sim era muito ordinário. Em resposta à pergunta muda do mais velho, o garoto respondeu: — Também não sei. E, papai, é _senhor_, não é _senhorito_.

O tom inteligente na voz de Kennichi fez um sentimento de orgulho já conhecido brotar em seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que uma gargalhada surgia em sua garganta. O menino sorriu de leve e segurou sua mão, esperando que parasse de rir pacientemente.

Naruto, há alguns poucos anos, logo depois de ter se tornado Hokage e quando Kennichi ainda era um bebê, havia liberado parcialmente o selo que guardava a Kyuubi dentro de si. Com isso, o demônio estava livre de seu corpo e poderia tomar a forma que quisesse, não só a de raposa; no entanto, por mais que as rédeas estivessem frouxas, não estavam libertas, havia um _porém_ nisso: se por alguma brincadeira do universo Kurama morresse, Naruto morria no mesmo instante e vice-versa.

Deixou-o livre para fazer o que quisesse com a única condição de que não ataque vila alguma ou pessoa alguma sem uma justificativa intensa que fosse bem mais que uma simples vingança. Trato feito — em maior parte porque Kurama queria sua liberdade de volta — e Kurama saiu pelo mundo a fora, voltando dois anos depois.

Após sua volta, o ruivo apegou-se fortemente ao Kennichi, mais do que era apegado ao loiro. Um mistério para todos que sabiam a verdadeira identidade e a periculosidade do ruivo — Tsunade, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi. Vendo nenhuma maldade aparente, Naruto deixou com que se aproximassem e, a pedido de Kurama, arranjou um apartamento para ele em uma parte afastada de Konoha que dava de frente para a floresta.

Embora poucos soubessem, Kennichi sabia de toda a verdade. Sobre como ter dois pais era malvisto na sociedade, sobre não serem seus pais biológicos, que fora adotado por eles e abandonado na porta do orfanato de Konoha e também sobre o tio Kurama ser um demônio que há muito tentou acabar com a vila. Quando Kakashi e Naruto acharam que o menino entenderia ao menos a maior parte, contaram-lhe receosos. Ao contrário do que pensavam, o menino aceitou bem e o carinho dele para com eles só aumentou.

O loiro sorriu, passando o polegar na mão do menor. Ele já havia entrado na academia e naquele ano se formaria, um ano mais tarde que Kakashi, todavia, de igual orgulho. Amava-o de todo o coração e sentia-se como se fosse seu verdadeiro pai, feliz pela sorte que tivera.

— Vamos ver o que o tio Kurama quer? — levantou-se, ainda segurando a mão do menino.

Antes, lamentava pela sorte que tivera — era atacado verbalmente todos os dias, tinha sido abandonado e não tinha ninguém que se importasse com si —, mas, agora, agradecia a Kami-sama por ter lhe dado uma família a qual podia se orgulhar, amigos verdadeiros, um filho amável e inteligente e, acima de tudo, agradecia por toda sua história, aquela que tinha escrito no diário, pois era ela quem o fazia ser quem era e sempre seria.

Sobretudo, agora tinha uma família e amava-os mais que tudo. Acreditava que tinha tudo sido culpa do destino, apenas para reuni-los. Todas as tristezas, falhas e desastres passados. Tudo culpa do destino que queria enlaçá-los em um só.

Eles — incluindo Kurama, a quem tinha aprendido a compreender e amar — eram seu tudo. _E, talvez, algum dia Kurama também faça parte da família_, pensou, sorrindo com gosto. Seu Kashi daria um ataque de pensar que seu garotinho estava preso nas garras de uma raposa.

— Vamos!

**E então? O que acharam? Muito longa? Muito chata? Pouco desenvolvida?**

**Bem, eu achei pequena, se considerar o que acontece... Poderia, com certeza, ter sido mais desenvolvida, mas aí acabaria virando uma Long-Fic, pois é. Mas fiquei satisfeita com o resultado.**

**Esse finalzinho deixei em aberto sobre o Kurama e o Kennichi (é o nome do ator japonês que faz o Live-Action de Death Note [L] e de Gantz [Kato, se eu não me engano, sabem, melhor amigo do Kei-chan], sabiam? *-*), caso queiram pensar alguma coisa... Eu adoraria ver algo assim, o Kurama se submetendo a um humano e tals...**

**E também, nessa espécie de epílogo, não comentei muito do Kakashi, mas é porque não vi necessidade de encaixá-lo na cena ou da cena continuar. Pelas falas deles já sabemos que o Kakashi está bem, que o Naruto e o Kakashi ainda estão juntos e que ele dá aula na academia. Correto? Qualquer dúvida é só me perguntar o/**

**O estupro como tema principal eu usei como uma forma de ligar os dois. Kakashi estuprado (surpreendente, não?), desmaia em frente o apartamento do Naruto, Naruto cuida dele e eles se aproximam. Depois o laços deles ficam mais apertados graças ao quase-estupro do Naru-chan, e blá-blá-blá.**

**Obrigada a quem leu, mesmo comentando ou não, sua presença foi apreciada!**

**Beijos,**

**Lu-chan :3**


End file.
